The Nap
by Inks Inc
Summary: In Harvey's office, late at night, an unexpected situation unfolds. Harvey/Mike - Father/Son Fluff. Completed One-Shot. Warning: Spanking.


Harvey looked on in askance. There was so much glass. Why was there so much glass? Was it obscene to have walls these days? He would have loved a wall in that moment; he would have even built it himself. Trump style. He was vulnerable. Anyone and everyone could see. He didn't even have Donna to run interference. Damned shopping trip. When had he even approved that? She assured him that he had, so he must have done, but damn it all if he could remember it. Millionaire though he was, she was still wild enough to put a serious dent in the multiple cards she had grinningly accepted, before gallivanting off to who knows where, doing who knows what, leaving him alone to deal with…the situation. Said situation suddenly snorted in its slumber and nuzzled deeper into his shoulder, drooling on his five thousand dollar suit jacket.

He barely suppressed a yelping of sheer horror.

He should have dragged him back to his apartment to deal with him. At least then his disgusting softness would be hidden in the comfortable confines of his penthouse suite. High, high up in the air. Where no one could see. Where his reputation couldn't be decimated for the rest of his days. But no, he didn't do that, because that would have been too sensible. Instead, he'd unceremoniously marched his fledgling protégé into his private en suite and after a blistering lecture on proper client-lawyer etiquette, had placed an impromptu leg up on the closed marble toilet seat. A split second later, Mike had been upended over his raised knee, pants and shorts gathered at his knees, on the receiving end of a biting spanking. When it ended in tears and promises of never, ever berating a top tier client in the middle of a crowded foyer again, Harvey had made the seamless transition from pissed off boss to comforting...something.

And that's where his current predicament had begun.

He'd turned away as Mike righted his clothing, pulled him in for the customary post-punishment hug and instructed him to wash up. Usually, he would send the kid home to rest after having to deal with him, but the acquisition they were working on was too intense, neither of them could skip out on it. After puppy dog eyes and much yelping, Harvey had agreed to let the kid work on the sofa, with a fluffy cushion under his chastised rear end. He had worked diligently at his desk as Mike had blazed through file after file, before seeking his assistance. He'd fallen for another set of puppy eyes when the boy had protested he couldn't get up to come to him, he'd just found a barely tolerable seating position. With a roll of his eyes and many threats being muttered under his breath, he had crossed the room and slumped down beside him.

And he hadn't been allowed to leave.

Somehow, in the absolute middle of a complex conversation, Mike had been overcome by sleep. His eyelids had fluttered, his head had dropped and somehow, his entire noggin came to rest upon his shoulder. Within two minutes, gentle snores were emanating from him as he snuffled contentedly. And that had been an hour ago, and still, he was sleeping. And now drooling, too. Every time he tried to extract his aching shoulder, the kid would snuffle in agitation, his sleep threatening to break and he would relent, leaning back in chagrined failure. He wanted to feel the urge to strangle the damned kid every time he looked down at his slumbering frame, but all he felt was that vile _sweet_ feeling in his gut. The kind of one he got from seeing his neighbour's puppy cockapoos going for their walk in the morning.

He liked the way their ears bounced when they walked.

Just as he was about to consider getting some shut eye for himself, a stirring at his office door alerted and alarmed him. It was late, and he prayed it was just a janitor. Looking up and bracing himself, his heart sank faster than a rock in a creek. If he were a man who pleaded, he would have lost his nerve in that moment. But he wasn't, so he didn't. Louis stared; his beady little eyes alight with shock that was quickly morphing into contrived glee. Mike snored loudly, utterly unaware that the partner he hated the most was stood staring at his slumbering head, buried in Harvey's shoulder. For a moment, no one moved. Then the sudden flash of a camera light illuminated the glass office as Louis snapped the mother of all leverage shots.

Harvey felt his mouth run dry.

"You give me him for a month, no restrictions and I will delete this in front of you now."

Brown eyes widened. The memory of marching Mike into Louis' office a year or so ago and handing him over as punishment for mocking his record collection flooded Harvey's brain. The kid had begged him for mercy then, horrified at having to endure his arch nemesis. And that had only been for a week. This time, it was a month, and Mike had already been punished. Feeling his heart sink even further, Harvey shook his head and forced himself to appear nonchalant. "In your dreams, Louis. But just remember who you're messing with before you go waving your Fisher Price camera all over the firm."

Louis smirked.

"You really want the whole office knowing you two are _together?"_

Harvey blinked, shocked.

"Together?"

He looked down at the still slumbering Mike and gently pushed a stray lock of hair from his eyes, prompting a gaping stare from Louis.

"We're not _together_ , you creature. The kids' like a son to me. Minus my dashingly good looks."

…..

Random Fluff

…..


End file.
